narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bōmanda
Bōmanda (literal Translation: Salamence) was the personal summoning of Durzo Yakuza and was a large Spitting Cobra Appearance Bōmanda had emerald green eyes that pierce through its victims. His body is a colouration make up of Dark brown on the majority of his back, with lighter brown tone on the hood and cream markings also on the hood and single ringlet pattern that goes down the length of his body. He has two large curved fangs on the top of his mouth used for deep wounding. Personality Bōmanda was a highly intelligent snake capable of human speech. He was rather tempermental and can be very aggressive to people and especially enemies much like Manda however unlike Manda, he had a great amount of loyalty to his personal summoner and partner. Using his ability to taste the opponents scent he could taste the pheremones that they give off telling him their mood and playing off what they are feeling plays with their minds by antagonising them effectively acting as if a snake is charming a human instead of a human snake charming themselves. This acted as a powerful tool in manipulating his opponents. Abilities Natural Abilities Being a snake Bōmanda has their typical abilities,such as constricting prey or enemies, biting or swallowing prey or enemies and having a flexible jaw to allow to swallow prey larger than its head. He is also capable of using poison by biting the opponent or having the ability to spit two jets of venom into his opponents eyes with the Venom Delivery Technique. Using his body he can constrict targets and restraining them to deliver a leathal bite or for interegation purposes. He has the ability to sense minute vibrations on the ground through his body, taste the sent of opponents through tasting the air with his tounge and even make use of thermo sensing glands on the tips of his nose to see the heat signatures of opponents despite still having excellent eye sight. He is also naturally fast moving making him a hard target to hit and an excellent partner with his summoner Durzo Yakuza in assassination tasks. By molding chakra and venom with his stomach acid he can eject from his body through his mouth a acidic substance that can burn through clothes and metal and inject venom into the opponents blood by burning even into their flesh and poisoning them with a paralysing poison Acid Venom Technique. He can even release a black poisonous substance that can cover their opponents face to render their eye sight useless and transfer the poison into their blood to poison them with the Gunk Shot. By utilizing his pattern on his hood and strong eye contact with his opponent he can induce fear by towering aboth them with his hood wide open by the Glare Technique. Nature Transformation Bōmanda was capable of using the Earth Release element to dig underground using the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique and quickly disappearing underground. He is capable of moulding chakra into his stomache developing a sticky substance thats laced with his own poison and can spit it out to cover the opponent and restrain their movements through the Earth Release: Mud Slime Technique. He is capable of manipulating his earth chakra to create basic earth constructs or tools and even spit out shuriken or kunai or even earth needles and spears from his mouth with the basic earth skill Earth Release Technique. Intelligence Bōmanda was a highly intelligent snake capable of communication verbally with humans. He has a vast knowledge of all areas of ninjutsu techniques and is capable of analysing and deducing the inner workings of new techniques with a single glance and thinking up with a suitable strategy to overcome the situation. Using his human speech he is more than capable of antagonising the opponent and changing their moods either making them feerful or angry to weaken and lower their guard and mental state for the advantage in battle and can even weaken an enemies resolve enough to try and flee. Background Intercepted During a mission with Durzo in an attempt on the assassination of the Raikage, Bōmanda was summoned in combat to help in the aid and was commanded to directly attack the Raikage. Durzo used himself and the shadow clones to distract the Raikages bodyguards to allow Bōmanda to strike a venomous bite. However Gouge, one of the Raikages bodyguards jumped in the way of the attack, resulting in being bitten on the arm. He then tore his own arm off to prevent the spread of the venom whilst crushing Bōmanda's skull ending in his death. Legacy Bōmanda after his death was experimented on by Durzo as he cultivated his cells and with the use of a cocktail of medical drugs was able to give birth to a new King Cobra snake summoning known as Kouchi who was given the same inherent abilities and physical body and markings however didnt recieve the same complete personality. And thus in spiritual essense alone Bōmanda is able to serve Durzo as his partner once again. Summoners * Contract::Hiruko Uchiha